And the Midnight Tradition
by kingdomkeepers365
Summary: "Hey Cassie" Jake finally said. "Yeah?" "I was just thinkin'" he stuttered. "Seein' as how you've never had a proper New Year's Kiss, and I need someone to kiss, and it's the New Year and all…" "You think we should kiss?" Cassandra muttered, finishing the sentence that Jake couldn't. Jassandra. New Years Eve oneshot. Happy 2016 my LITs!


**A/N: Yes I'm posting this at 3AM but hey it's New Years and yes I'm not actually at a party tonight but hey who sleeps on New Year's Eve?! Lol, hope you enjoy this guys. I love New Year's Eve season for fanfiction. All the midnight kisses. So I had to throw this together.**

 _11:55 PM_

It was New Year's Eve. The Librarians hung around the Library's theatre, the New York City celebration playing on the screen before them. Jones was dancing along to the song playing, looking like an idiot. He'd already downed an entire bottle's worth of champagne on his own. Baird made a note to start replacing it with Apple Cider.

Cassandra sat at the bar counter, quietly watching the festivities and laughing at the young Librarian. Jake approached her with two bottles of beer, holding out one for her to take.

"Almost midnight Cassie" he said. "You'll need something to toast with"

"Thanks" she smiled, accepting the bottle. He sat down on a stool next to her and took a sip of his own drink.

"Well" he said. "It's not the biggest party, but this is already the best New Year's I've ever had"

"Me too" Cassandra agreed.

They caught sight of Baird and Flynn, who were already way past tipsy, giggling like a couple of teenagers.

"Well I guess we know who's going to be kissing at midnight" Cassandra teased. "How long do you think they'll go"

"I don't know. 400 years is a pretty hard record to beat" They laughed as the seconds continued to tick away.

 _11:57 PM_

"Man the midnight kiss used to be my favorite tradition when I was younger" Jake continued. Cassandra looked down at her bottle, peeling the wrapper off of the spout.

"I've never done it" she admitted.

"Really? Never even just pecked the nearest stranger at a bar?"

"I can't really go to bars at New Year's. The noise gives me headaches."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine you didn't know"

There was an awkward silence while both Librarians anxiously swigged their beers.

 _11:58_

"Hey Cassie" Jake finally said.

"Yeah?"

"I was just thinkin'" he stuttered. "Seein' as how you've never had a proper New Year's Kiss, and I need someone to kiss, and it's the New Year and all…"

"You think _we_ should kiss?" Cassandra muttered, finishing the sentence that Jake couldn't.

"Yeah" he admitted. His hand reached to the back of his neck, rubbing it up and down. "I mean if you're uncomfortable…"

"Oh no!" Cassandra assured him. She didn't want him thinking that she hated the idea of kissing him. Of course, she also didn't want him knowing that the idea filled her stomach with all kinds of beautiful butterflies. "You just caught me off guard is all"

"So do you want to?" Jake asked again.

 _11:59_

The other Librarians had all gathered close by the TV. Jones was already counting down.

 _58, 57, 56_

"Cassie?" Jake repeated. She'd been silent for a few moments. He prayed that he hadn't just destroyed everything they'd worked through together in the past few months.

"Oh!" she chimed. "I'm sorry I was just…thinking. That would be nice Jacob. Thank you"

"Really?!" he perked, sounding more excited than he cared to.

"Yes" Cassandra giggled. "Let's do it"

 _30, 29, 28_

"You two!" Jones called to them. "Look alive! It's almost time"

Cassandra grabbed Jake's hand and dragged him towards the center. Neither one of them said anything as the ball drew closer and closer to the platform. They didn't even make eye contact.

 _17, 16, 15_

"Here we go" Eve said excitedly.

"Here we go" Cassandra whispered nervously under her breath.

Everyone in the room chanted as the last moments of the year passed by.

"10, 9, 8…"

Cassandra took a deep breath. _He wants this_ she reminded herself. He _asked_ you _, it'll be okay_. Still, she couldn't stop her heart from pounding.

"7. 6…"

Jake took one final swig of his beer. _She wants this_ he told himself. _She said okay, you're not doing anything she wouldn't want_.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Ezekiel jumped up and down, getting Champagne everywhere.

Eve bounded towards Flynn and wrapped her arms around his neck before laying her lips on his. He lifted her slightly into the air as the crowds on the television behind them screamed.

Jake and Cassandra's eyes finally met: they knew it was time. Cassandra closed her eyes and slowly leaned towards him. She felt herself shaking.

Jake had kissed a thousand different people on New Year's Eve, he shouldn't be this nervous. This one was different though, this one mattered to him.

Finally, their lips met and Cassandra heard fireworks go off. She wasn't sure if they were in New York or in her head. The kiss was everything she hoped it would be and more: exciting, tingly, breathtaking, home.

Jake knew there was music playing, but he didn't hear any of it. He could only focus on Cassandra. One kiss, and he knew she was the only one he ever wanted to kiss ever again.

Everyone was either too excited or too involved in their own kissing to notice the two Librarians in the center of the room, entwined and refusing to part.

At last they separated and stared each other down.

"Happy New Year Jacob" Cassandra whispered, allowing a smile to creep across her lips.

"Happy New Year Cassie"

They turned to face the TV and watch the festivities. It was a few more moments before Jake had the courage to lean in, and say what he was thinking.

"So what do you say?" he asked. "Do this again next year"

"Oh I think it might have to be before then cowboy" Cassandra flirted.

She turned and wrapped her arms around her neck before laying her lips on his again. They both smiled as they sunk further and further into the embrace. They had to kiss again: what was New Year's Eve without fireworks?


End file.
